


Blush

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 11 of 29 : BlushMisa Amane is the sort of person who could make even a Shinigami blush. But Rem doesn't.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> this is IMPOSSIBLY short but when i wrote that last sentence i was like... it is finished. we know what's going on here. this is an interpretation from misa's first episode, because i rewatched that yesterday and i am Having Feelings

Misa inclines her head slightly towards Rem. “So, what about you, Rem? You’re not in love with me, are you? Be honest.”

She’s so pretty, lying there on the bed, with that devilish little look in her eye, the Death Note of a fallen Shinigami clutched to her chest. Rem stares impassively, remarks that she won’t kill her so easily. It’s an easy ruse to understand, an easy ruse to see through, but Misa’s eyes crinkle with absolute amusement—and she speaks with a playful tone.

“Oops. You saw through that?”

Rem can understand Gelus more than she had originally thought. When she came to the human world to return the Death Note to its new rightful owner, she hadn’t anticipated that the girl he’d saved would be so impossibly charming. She’s dangerous, Rem knows that, and yet she’s hanging around her anyway.

It’s part of her job. She might as well stay to watch. To see what this girl will do with the Note, a tool far too powerful for human hands. But Misa is barely human anymore. She has the lifespan of a Shinigami. She has Gelus’ power in her hands.

_ What a beautiful way to kill. _

She’s said it so reverently that Rem knows she must be dangerous. The maiden flush rises to her cheeks when she talks of Kira, of Light Yagami, and Rem knows she herself is a creature of creaking bone. Rem will never give herself away. She can see her own fate falling into place like puzzle pieces, and she knows Misa will claim the life of a second Shinigami with those rosy red cheeks, those rosy red lips, that rosy red heart.

Rem cannot blush, so Misa will never know her feelings.


End file.
